


Binary Star

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom!Sora, Riku is just along for the ride (literally), Servicetop!Riku, Smut, Stupid dorks in love, gummiship sex, kinda bratty sora, unnecessary space imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: It's not easy being Sora. Especially when your hot boyfriend refuses to turn on the autopilot to make out with you in the pilot seat of the gummiship.Of course, Sora has his ways of getting what he wants anyway.Plot? What plot.





	Binary Star

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't even know, I have so many people to thank for the ideas in this fic. I love you all ❤️ Special thanks to [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101) for the beta!!!
> 
> This is probably the _most_ pwp I've ever written, but I am not sorry. Please enjoy!

"Have you ever thought about making out in the pilot seat?" Sora asked offhandedly, narrowing his eyes at the navigation system. It was filled with blinking red lights, which probably should have been worrying. But Sora had other, more pressing matters on his mind.

Next to him, Riku let out a distressed choking sound and coughed, yanking the steering wheel to the left. 

"What?!"

"What?" Sora shot back innocently.

"I'm _flying_ the ship, Sora. We’re in the middle of an asteroid field. Surely you prefer living to tell the tale to making out?" Riku’s voice was a little strained.

Sora actually contemplated this for a second, then turned to look at Riku. "We have autopilot?" 

"Oh my _god_ , Sora," Riku groaned, pulling up sharply. "The autopilot can't handle _asteroid fields_."

"Okay, so what about after we get out of the asteroid field?"

Riku banged his head back hard against the headrest and then yelped a little at the impact. Sora didn't really see what the big deal was. Surely asteroids couldn't be that bad. They'd just make a few dents in the ship, nothing that couldn't be repaired later.

Didn’t Riku know how much more distracting he was than any of the rotating space rocks outside? Watching Riku, in general, was one of Sora’s favourite pastimes, but watching Riku _pilot the gummiship_ was transcendental. The way his gaze was so intense and hyper-focused on where he was going, the way his biceps flexed when he turned the steering wheel. The way he had his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and Sora just wanted to _do_ things to it. To Riku in general. So yeah, Sora knew he was staring, felt his heart rate going up as Riku bit his lip in concentration.

He reached out a hand across their seats, trying to rub it up Riku's elbow, but Riku yanked his arm out of reach. He shot Sora a disbelieving look. 

"No."

" _Rikuuuuu_ ," Sora whined.

"No."

Sora sighed and brought his attention back to the navigation system. It was still filled with blinking red lights, although there seemed to be less than before. But maybe that was wishful thinking?

"Technically, it's an asteroid _belt_ ," he quipped.

"Who cares?" Riku huffed in exasperation as he dodged another asteroid.

"Belt," Sora repeated, giggling. "Like. Your belt. That you won't let me undo right now."

Riku froze for a moment, before slowly turning his head. "That. Was the worst joke you've ever made."

Sora grinned. "Nah. I can think of worse ones. Remember when I told Donald— Riku, watch where you're going!" 

Riku snapped his eyes back in front, pulling up so quickly to avoid the large asteroid in front of them that Sora's stomach did a loop-the-loop in much the same way the ship did. As Sora clutched a hand to his chest, he felt his heart racing, which at this very moment had nothing to do with how he wanted to pin Riku to that pilot seat and kiss him until neither of them could think straight anymore. 

Stupid, cockblocking asteroids.

Thankfully, the ship's new direction meant that they were suddenly much closer to the edge of the asteroid field, and Sora watched Riku out of the corner of his eye as he skillfully maneuvered around the last ones. The tip of a pink tongue was between his lips, and his eyes were focused and sharp. Sora wanted nothing more than that gaze on _him_. Watching Riku handle the ship so expertly _did_ things to him. The vibrations of the ship as Riku activated the ship's boosters to fly out of there faster weren't helping much either. 

It wasn't as if this was a new feeling, but usually Sora could swallow it down and wait until they touched down somewhere and he got Riku alone. He had gotten _better_ at this patience thing. He wasn't sure why today was different. Was it the ponytail? The fact that it had been all of two days since Riku had last sucked him off? His stomach clenched with the need to _touch_ Riku.

When, finally, the ship shot past the last asteroid, and into open space, Riku sighed in relief. Sora grinned fiercely. He leaned sideways over the armrest, relishing a little in the pressure of the upholstery against his lower stomach.

"So…" 

"Still no," Riku said, unperturbed.

"Riku…" Earlier, Sora had — albeit grudgingly — been able to see the sense in _not_ fooling around in the cockpit, what with the flying space rocks and all, now the coast was clear. He'd only been half-joking when he mentioned the autopilot before. 

As Riku relaxed into the seat a little, releasing his tight grip on the steering wheel, Sora undid his seat belt. The sound made Riku look over. 

"What—'

Sora, who was really not in the mood for reasoning and convincing Riku with _words_ that this was a good idea, crossed the short distance between their seats with two quick paces. 

He put his hands on either side of the headrest, leaning sideways into Riku's space, his hip pressing against Riku's right arm which was still holding the steering wheel. 

The look on Riku's face when he turned to look at Sora was a mixture of exasperation and ah, yes, there it was: An unmistakable flicker of heat behind his eyes, quickly guarded again. Sora leaned closer, inhaling and then slowly sighing to make warm breath flow across Riku's jaw.

"Sora…" 

Okay, so definitely more exasperation at this point, but Sora was confident he could do something about that. He leaned in the remaining distance to press their lips together, fully intending to deepen it the first chance he got, but Riku pulled back abruptly. He indicated the large red seat belt sign on the dashboard with his finger.

Sora leaned back nimbly, twisting his torso, and slammed his fist against the button below the light. The seat belt sign turned off.

Riku huffed and rolled his eyes. "That's… Not how that works. Were you paying any attention to Chip and Dale's gummiship for dummies course?" 

"Not much," Sora shrugged, letting the corner of his mouth curl up in a smirk. "I was a little distracted. You were sitting right there next to me. You kept brushing my elbow."

He grabbed Riku's right arm to pull it away from the wheel, so he could step in between Riku's legs. Riku put his hand back on the wheel after he had moved, bracketing Sora with his arms. Sora was staring intently at him, trying to catch his eye, but Riku wasn't paying him any attention, instead looking over his shoulder into space. 

"Anything interesting out there?" Sora asked unhappily, bemoaning his current situation a little.

"Only, you know," Riku deadpanned. "Heartless and other things that want to _kill us_?"

Sora growled a little in frustration. He twisted around again between Riku's arms and pressed the autopilot lever up. Then he nudged Riku's foot off the gas. He turned back, smirking at his own cleverness.

It had the desired effect. Riku was looking at him now. His eyes were narrowed and he was frowning, but his cheeks were slowly going a little pink. Sora swayed forward and kissed him again, eyes sliding into slits. Riku didn't pull away this time, which was an improvement. He also didn't press into it, sort of hovering as if this was their first time all over again. 

Okay, so maybe it was their first time _here_ , but if Riku would just close his eyes he could picture them somewhere else if he really wanted. But what _Sora_ really wanted, was just to get Riku to _pay attention_. 

He grabbed onto the armrests of the pilot seat and with a graceful flounce, he threw himself into Riku's lap, wedging his knees into the space between Riku's thighs and the armrests. That fit perfectly, as if the seat was made just for this kind of occupation. He lifted himself up on his knees so he had the height advantage and kissed Riku again, wasting no time in licking his way into Riku's mouth.

Apparently, the third time was the charm as he slowly felt Riku relax a little as he opened his mouth at Sora's insistent nudges. Both of their eyes slipped closed this time. Sora sighed and locked his arms around Riku's neck, one hand going around the ponytail, just grabbing it, not pulling yet. He licked across Riku's bottom lip, then bit down lightly on the curve of his upper lip. Felt the shiver that ran through Riku, then shivered himself as Riku pulled back again.

He opened his eyes again to see Riku shooting another glance over Sora shoulder. Sora did pull the ponytail now, but Riku's eyes didn't move, although he was breathing hard and Sora could _feel_ the tremors going through him.

"What's wrong now?" Sora sighed, hands moving to push Riku's jacket off, but Riku reached up to grab his wrists tightly. Shouldn't have been that hot, but Sora couldn't help it, he made a low noise of approval, which turned into a groan stuck at the back of his throat. 

"Sora, god," Riku panted. " _Slow down_."

But Sora, used to moving at the speed of light at the worst of times, did not want to _slow down_. He pulled back just an inch, wide-eyed and breathless. And he saw the same look reflected in Riku's eyes. Knew Riku just needed a little push. So he narrowed his eyes a little, tilted his head and licked his lips, just once. Then he drawled, "Too much for you to handle?" 

Riku made a choking noise, and he looked dazed for a second. But Riku was nothing if not predictable, and Sora just counted the four remaining seconds until Riku surged forwards and their mouths crashed together again, all teeth and a little rough, but so, so good that Sora moaned into it. Both heard and _felt_ Riku's answering moan.

With his hands still fisted into Riku’s jacket, he was off-balance, so he needed to lower himself back down into Riku’s lap and _oh_ the friction that movement provided ignited something deep inside of him. Riku pulled his wrists down, letting them go so Sora could grasp the armrests again, giving himself the leverage to push forwards into Riku’s mouth, pressing every inch of them together, from thighs to groin to chest to lips. 

And then it was just gasps and little shudders and Sora shifting forwards, Riku leaning his head back, their tongues sliding together all hot and messy and Sora's entire body was so much _need_ he wasn't sure what to do with it. Riku's hands were holding him up now, pressing hard into his hips, and Sora’s skin _burned_ with it through two layers of clothes. He bucked his hips forward, so they collided with Riku’s and both of them broke off the kiss simultaneously to gasp. Sora rolled his hips again, pressing his eyes shut against the torturous friction, little hitches of breath escaping his lips.

Somehow, Riku’s jacket came off, and then his shirt.

Sora leaned back, resting his hands on Riku’s thighs, arching his back a little to avoid falling over. Riku’s eyes darkened. _Yes_ , Sora thought. 

Just then, Riku shot another look over Sora's shoulder. 

"This is. A really bad idea." But Riku’s voice was shot, his lips red and swollen, and he was tugging at Sora’s jacket, so Sora didn’t really believe him.

Sora knew this was part of the game. Riku would give in. It was inevitable. And Riku knew that Sora knew he would give in. Because Riku could never deny Sora anything, safe in the knowledge that Sora would never ask for anything Riku wasn't willing to give.

But pushing just the right buttons to get Riku to give in was half the fun. He smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"Riku." Sora didn't even have to put effort into his voice coming out as a low command. 

Riku's eyes widened almost comically.

And finally, _finally_ , with a minute eye-roll, Riku nodded. He slid his hands underneath Sora’s jacket and grabbed onto Sora’s waist with one arm to keep him steady. Sora half-shrugged off his jacket, holding one arm back as Riku tugged it partly off. Sora shrugged it off all the way, and it landed somewhere in the cockpit. But that wasn't important. Sora sank his hips back down, chasing the pressure, drawn in like Riku was his own personal centre of gravity, whimpering a little as Riku rubbed back _up_. 

They were gonna have to stop to get more of their clothes off, but Sora really, really didn’t want to. He slid a hand up Riku’s bare stomach, tracing the lines of muscles, flexing and twitching underneath his fingers. Stroked further up chest, grinning at the way Riku bit back a groan when his thumb caught one of Riku’s nipples. 

"Ugh, _Sora_ ," Riku bucked up below him again. "How… Wh-what—"

Sora leaned forward to press his mouth to Riku's jaw, a slow drag of tongue and teeth, pleased with the way things were going at last. He hummed against Riku's skin, relishing in Riku's answering whimper. "How what, Riku?" 

Riku opened his eyes, gaze dark and clouded, and Sora shivered. "What…? Tell me… What you want." 

Sora withdrew, leaning back on his hands again. Riku was gripping his thighs, slowly rubbing up and down the fabric of his trousers. And just the idea of it, just like this, only both of them naked, so much skin... Sora straddling Riku in the seat, Riku _inside_ of him made him shudder. 

"Like this," he said hoarsely. "Both of us naked. Your cock inside of me."

"God, _Sora_ —" 

"You can just sit back," Sora bit his lip, the mental image suddenly overwhelming. "I'll do the work."

Riku blinked twice, mouth falling open as his eyes darkened and god, Sora would do anything to have Riku keep looking at him like that, always. But then the expression on Riku's face shifted, like he was gonna talk back, and Sora knew what he was gonna say. Riku always had a hard time letting _Sora_ do the work, so Sora kissed him again to shut him up. And then he realised he would have to get up to get out of his trousers, and he died a little inside, because the idea of moving wasn't appealing at all.

But Riku pushed him off, two hands flat against his chest, and Sora slid off his lap with a groan. His legs felt so weak that he had to clasp the armrests tightly to keep from falling to the floor, but even so he still dropped to one knee. He pressed his forehead to the inside of Riku's thigh, drawing in unsteady gulps of air to steady himself. Both of Riku's hands slipped into his hair, rubbing in slow, soothing circles. Sora lifted his head to meet his eyes. Riku was smiling ever so softly, and the warmth in his eyes made Sora's heart skip a beat. Whatever blood wasn't pooling between his legs rushed to his face. Riku always knew what he needed to do to bring Sora back to himself.

He stood a little shakily, crossing his arms to pull off his tank top. In front of him, Riku was pulling down his trousers, and then he was naked in the pilot seat. Sora stared, eyes sweeping over Riku's chest, his happy trail, his hard cock, the taut muscles of his thighs. Sora swayed a little until Riku reached out to take hold of his hips, thumbs rubbing softly across the curve of his hip bones right above his waistband. 

"Okay?" Riku asked softly.

Sora nodded. More than okay. The fantasy, so close to being a reality now, hit him again and he shuddered, eyes clouding over for a second. He reached a hand into a pocket and pulled out a purple tube that he thrust at Riku, who barely batted an eyelid.

"And of _course_ you just carry that around in your pocket…"

"Oh, shut up," Sora said, hands now on his belt, his zipper, until he quickly stepped out of the remaining clothes and back in between Riku's legs. "You know what to do."

"Yeah," Riku breathed, flicking the tube open with one hand. Sora wondered for a second how the logistics of this were gonna go, but then Riku tugged him closer until Sora was back in his lap in their previous position. Riku opened his legs as far as they would go, one arm around Sora's waist, the other reaching down to rub across his hole, a slippery, teasing barely-there press.

Sora moaned, shifting a little, his cock jumping at the light pressure down there. 

"Riku," He groaned, somehow still able to keep the commanding tone in his voice. "Stop teasing."

At that, Riku slid one finger in deeply and Sora dropped forwards, unable to support his own weight any longer. Riku's arm tightened around him and Sora groaned at the burning pressure inside of him. Riku stilled his hand, but Sora wanted _more_ , rocking back a little. He moaned Riku's name in the curve of his shoulder.

"Keep going," he panted against Riku's neck, his hand back around Riku's ponytail to ground himself, tugging a little, focusing on the soft strands beneath his fingers.

It was almost too fast, but Sora didn’t care. Riku's finger slipped out, and with more lube, two fingers pressed back in. Sora whimpered, and it hurt just a little, but that was okay, the pressure was overwhelming, better than the pain, and as Riku scissored his fingers Sora thrust back in little rocking motions. He tried to push his knees further apart, but they were already pressed into the armrests and he didn't know what to do with all of this pent-up energy, writhing in Riku's lap. Riku's fingers pulled out and Sora sighed, but before the frustrated moan had fully left his lungs, the burn was back as three fingers pushed into him.

Sora muffled his scream by biting into Riku's pulse point, shuddering all over as Riku brushed against his prostate.

"Riku, oh fuck, that's—" He didn't recognise his own voice, an octave too high, and that apparently did something to Riku as well as the arm around his waist tightened, and Sora felt the way Riku's whole body shivered. It took everything Sora had to pull back, but he wanted this, and he vaguely realised he needed to _do_ something to get it.

"Sora…" Riku was just as overwhelmed, Sora could hear it in the hitch of his voice.

He grabbed the lube from where it had slipped out of Riku's hand and squeezed a liberal amount into his palm. Riku hissed and bucked his hips as Sora wrapped a hand around him.

"Oh, fuck, Sora—" Riku’s eyes pressed closed and he dropped his head back. "Don’t, I’m—"

Sora had the audacity to smirk, even though Riku couldn’t see it. He slowed down, just a little, the touch turning tantalising more than anything. Riku was breathing hard, strands of silver hair framing his flushed face, and Sora took the moment to just watch for a minute. Slowly, slowly, his thumb catching on the underside of the head on the upstroke, light pressure on the downstroke, savouring the way Riku's lips pressed together and he was trembling underneath Sora. Then Riku opened his eyes again and the heat there took Sora’s breath away. 

"If you actually want me to come inside you, you're gonna have to," Riku moaned as Sora rubbed his thumb across the head with no more than the barest of pressure. "Stop."

And as much as Sora enjoyed this, could probably do this for hours, not sure why he suddenly found his patience in moments like these, he stopped. Raised himself up on his knees again, pressing up with his thighs, and guided Riku's cock to his entrance. 

Riku drew in a sharp breath and grabbed onto Sora's buttocks, as Sora scrambled for purchase on the headrest with his left arm, using his right hand to direct the tip of Riku inside of him. He paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Sora—" Riku breathed. "God, please, _please_ —" 

At Riku's plea, Sora lowered himself, a sound between a moan and a yelp escaping his throat before he could stop himself, and Riku arched _up_ until they met in the middle, and oh _fuck_ that was amazing. Through the burn and the pain, the pressure of it, Riku inside of him always felt so, so good. Sometimes he thought he _lived_ for this. 

Riku was his in every way. He always wanted to be close to Riku, felt it in his very _soul_ whenever they weren't in the same room these days. It wasn't even the physical attraction, although Sora wouldn't deny that was usually at the front of his mind. No, it was a bond that stretched much further than that. Riku would follow him into his _dreams_ , Riku would protect him with every last fibre of his being and Sora loved him so, so much he didn't know what to do with it sometimes. But like this, when there was literally not an inch between them, he felt like he belonged most of all.

The two of them were a binary system, a pair of stars orbiting around a common centre, their gravitational attraction pulling them so close to each other they were almost always just in contact, drawn to each other's light.

"Sora…" Riku’s whimper brought him back down from his place amongst the stars.

Sora shifted just a little, adjusting to the feeling, and Riku moaned. Sora leaned in, needing to kiss him, and Riku’s mouth opened up before their lips were even pressed together, a sloppy press of tongue and teeth. He sighed into it, they both did, breathing each other’s oxygen as Sora shifted again.

"Sora, are you—" Riku jerked his hips up just a little, the shallow thrust lighting up something hot deep inside of Sora. "Gonna move."

And yes, moving sounded like an excellent idea.

Sora raised himself up on his knees a little, then lowered himself. Slowly at first, getting used to the feel, the amount of force he needed to apply. He grabbed the armrests until his knuckles were white, grinding up and down in little circles, trying to find the right angle. But even just _moving_ like this was almost too much. Riku was trembling beneath him, muscles tense with keeping still, and it was the hottest thing, having all of this power of Riku. Over both of them.

He finally found a rhythm, sliding up and down Riku’s cock as pleasure sparked deep within him. Sora's thighs and arms trembled with the effort of holding himself up. Riku's fingers were digging into his hips, and the pressure and the barely-there pain kept him tethered in the moment. 

One look at Riku's face confirmed what he already knew. Riku was already close, but stubbornly refusing to let himself go. He would want Sora to come first. Sora felt it in the way Riku’s whole body tensed up, the way he wanted to move, to give back to Sora, the way he _always_ wanted to give back to Sora.

A breathless groan escaped Sora as Riku gyrated his hips up, and he saw galaxy's worth of stars for a good few seconds. His sweaty hands lost their grip on the edges of the seat and the ship's artificial gravity sent him down into Riku's lap, burying Riku's cock inside of him all the way to the hilt. Sora shuddered all over, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. For a moment, he forgot how to _move_. 

Riku smirked. 

That wouldn't do. Riku shouldn't have the brainpower to _smirk_ at this point. 

Sora didn't know how even sex managed to turn into a competition between them, but he _needed_ to see Riku undone _now_. Needed to see teal eyes slip closed in pleasure, needed the pulsing sensation and the rush of warm, wet release inside of him. Needed Riku to stop giving him that smug smirk most of all.

He shifted his knees, pushing up on his feet a little, and fought against the urge to slam back down. Instead, he lifted himself up more, until just the tip of Riku's cock was inside of him. 

"Sora, I—" Riku's eyes were wide and bright, pupils dilated to the max. His hair was an absolute mess, more hair out of his ponytail than in it, silver strands framing his face as he tipped his head back, gritting his teeth.

That was much better.

Riku's hands gripped a little harder, tugging a little more. "Sora, move…"

But Sora just narrowed his eyes. 

"Sora, _please_ …"

"Tell me again how this was a bad idea."

Riku groaned and banged his head back against the headrest again with a loud thump.

"I said," Sora leaned forward just a little bit, careful not to let Riku slip out of him. "Tell me again—" 

He was cut off as Riku thrust up and tugged Sora down hard at _just_ the right angle and Sora broke off into a moan. He shuddered all over and Riku, the bastard, _smirked again_ , and sparks erupted in his groin. He was panting now, unable to fill his lungs with enough air, and once again he wondered how to _move_ , lost somewhere in the space-time continuum. So instead of moving, he did the next best thing, shifting his hips forward just a little, clenching all of his pelvic muscles around Riku. 

"Ahhhh," Riku gasped into his ear. 

Both of them stopped moving for a second, shaking against each other, and Sora unclenched again. Somehow, Riku recovered faster. He held onto Sora's hips and repeated his previous movement, rolling his hips up in poignant little snaps. Sora scrambled to grab onto the seat's edges again.

"Ah, fuck, Riku, _Riku_ ," he gasped. 

He couldn't do much, but he could jerk his hips forward in little movements, in time with Riku's thrusts. The angle was _perfect_ like this and Sora arched his back involuntarily, unable to keep still, yet not able to find the coordination to fall back into a rhythm.

Riku found the rhythm for him, and this time, Sora couldn't find it in himself to care much. Riku's thrusts were slow and shallow, but hitting his prostate perfectly every time, and Sora felt that familiar burn building higher and higher, a burn brighter than all the stars out there in the sky. 

Sora kept gasping out little _oh, oh_ sounds, mingled with Riku's name, noises getting stuck in his throat, his voice broken and high-pitched.

When Riku tugged on his hips again, Sora's final resolve snapped and he relaxed, letting himself fall forward against Riku's chest and his eyes pressed closed so hard he saw stars and planets explode behind his eyelids. Riku's hands slid up his sides, a slippery drag across sweat-soaked skin, and Sora gasped and squirmed. Then Riku's hands moved again to press against his ass, holding him there through another upwards drag of hips.

"Riku!" He broke off into a groan, shuddering.

"Let go, Sora," Riku's voice was deep and rough, and it sent another spark through Sora's insides. 

For a second, he thought about arguing, but instead he pressed his face into the hollow of Riku's shoulder. Panted Riku's name there, feeling Riku's pulse thumping underneath his lips. The gummiship engines were a soft rumble, the vibrations of the ship suddenly amplified deep inside of him. Sora raised a hand to fist it into the undone strands of Riku's hair, which left him unbalanced, but Riku's grip was so strong it held him up regardless. 

And Sora was moaning, no longer caring, heat slivering through his every nerve. Riku's perfectly timed rocking motions making him hover on the point of no return, he was _so_ close. Like matter unable to escape a gravitational field, closer and closer to the event horizon. He let go.

"Riku…" He shivered in Riku's hold. "Riku— I'm—" He couldn't finish the thought, everything suddenly electric and overwhelming.

But that didn't matter, because Riku had never needed Sora's words to hear what he wanted to say. Riku took a hand to wedge it into the space between them, and Sora was left being unable to _breathe_ but what the fuck was oxygen anyway when he had _this_. Sora and Riku had always defied the laws of physics.

Riku's hand fisted his cock once, twice, and Sora had just enough coordination left in his muscles to wrap both of his arms around Riku's neck, pressing even closer.

It was like the universe condensed itself to a single point inside of him. A hot and dense superforce of pleasure containing _everything_ that Sora felt. The pressure that had built and built until this very moment as his orgasm smashed into him like a supernova exploding. A miniature recreation of the big bang, hot and dark and chaotic expanding into bright cold flashes all throughout his every nerve. And it was still chaos, but _glorious_ chaos. 

When it was over, he slumped against Riku with a final shudder, trembling with aftershocks, and Riku sighed above him, a needy, desperate sound. 

"Sora, I need to…"

Sora groaned quietly. "Yes."

Sora felt soft and pliant all over as Riku arched up beneath him, into him, gasping into his hair. Riku grabbed onto his thighs and pulled him tight, and Sora moaned softly again, encouraging him. Was too far gone, still, to do anything more than that, but Riku didn't seem to care. 

It was on the border of overstimulation, everything wet with lube and precum and he felt so full, tears suddenly just behind his eyes. But he wanted Riku to have this, so he bit down the sob and pulled away because he needed to _see_ him. Found the strength to lean back on Riku's lap, letting Riku hold him up. Riku's fingers pressing into his thighs, molding the smooth skin there, leaving red marks with his fingernails. Riku's ragged breathing, the wet sounds of his frantic thrusts, skin on skin.

And there it was. Riku squeezing his eyes shut, a mixture of bliss and concentration on his face, the exact look Sora wanted to drown in forever. And then a final thrust before Riku's hips stuttered and he stilled, pulling them hard together and Sora groaned as he felt the hot wet rush inside of him. Riku was always so intense with everything he did, but sex most of all, and it filled Sora with light and admiration. He arched his back further, clenching down until Riku slumped back into the seat. 

"Sora…" He said weakly, his hands still on Sora's thighs, now slowly stroking, the softest of touches.

Sora surged forwards to wrap himself around Riku, pressed warm and flush against his heaving chest and let out a short, pleased sound. "I love you."

"You're a handful," Riku nuzzled into Sora's hair. "But I love you too."

Riku slowly dragged his hands up to wrap Sora into a hug and they melted together for several minutes, just breathing each other in and letting their heartbeats slow. Then Sora rubbed his cheek against Riku's shoulder.

"Still think this was a bad idea?"

Riku hummed a little. "I suppose not… Though I am not piloting the ship anymore with the state of this seat. It’s your turn now."

Sora was torn between staying here in Riku’s arms and leaning back to survey the mess they’d made. In the end, he decided that he needed to move anyway to have Riku slip out of him, so he pushed himself off and back with a shudder.

The seat really was a mess. And yeah, he wouldn’t wanna pilot the ship either like this. But that was easily remedied. "Wate—"

Riku quickly clasped a hand over Sora's mouth. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"What?" Sora murmured, licking across the palm of Riku's hand. "It'll get it clean!"

"Do you wanna short-circuit all of this equipment?" Riku removed his hand from Sora's mouth to gesture towards the dashboard.

The look on Sora's face turned sheepish. "Okay, I suppose not."

Riku gave him a cheerful grin. "And since this was your idea, _you_ get to clean the pilot seat."

"Riku!"

"Chop chop," Riku's grin widened as he pushed a little at Sora's shoulder. Sora slipped off of him, standing up and looking around for wherever his clothes had landed. Riku got up as well, putting his shorts and shirt back on.

"You know," Sora grumbled. "I _thought_ we were a binary star. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

He bent down to gather up his jacket and trousers, pushing out his lower lip in a pout. Riku remained silent and Sora shot him a surprised look as he stood back up, because he had expected Riku to laugh at the joke. Instead, Riku was looking at him with the fondest expression on his face. Sora blinked.

"What…?"

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora tightly, crushing them together. Sora dropped the clothes again to return the hug, although he was a little bewildered.

"Just," Riku said, his voice a little shaky. "I just love you, okay?"

" _Rikuuuu_ ," Sora crooned. "Okay. I love you too."

"And we are a binary star. And I love you for knowing this."

Sora pulled back a little, grinning a hopeful grin. He gestured to the seat. "Does this mean that—"

"Nope," Riku said, his own grin turning into a smirk. "Even my love has boundaries."

And Sora smiled because he knew that wasn’t true.

**Author's Note:**

> While researching space imagery for this fic, I came across the following definition of a 'binary star', and I just thought this was so Soriku that I had to include it in this fic: "A binary star is a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around their common barycenter. Systems of two or more stars are called multiple star systems. These systems, especially when more distant, often appear to the unaided eye as a single point of light, and are then revealed as multiple by other means." 
> 
> Of course, Sora knows this because he was hyper-fixated on stars for some period of time and learned everything there was to know about them.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) || [Tumblr](https://fortheloveinyoureyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
